Yuri Here
by Shaneguy
Summary: The world of Minecraftia has changed drastically over hundreds of years. Young hero Yuri Here must come to grips with his morality concerning the outbroken war and learn about his past to save the world from certain doom at the hand of Herobrine's Imperial Legion.
1. Prologue - To be Clear

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, and welcome to my first *published* fanfiction, Yuri Here! I have written many fanfictions in the past, my favorite about vanilla Minecraft and a Fire Red novelization, but I have scrapped them because I feel I need to improve in my writing and make them better in the future.

First let me introduce myself. My name is Shane, but you might know me as Shaneguy or doody44. I am a dedicated PC gamer who is particularly obsessed with Minecraft. I started a youtube channel with my best friend, DeltaEXE, on Youtube as "urherestudios", and we plan to do an animated series based on a futuristic Minecraftia setting called "Chunks Reloaded". Due to budget problems and the breaking of his microphone, videos have been kinda postponed, although hopefully not for TOO long. Anyway, he does most of the writing for it, so I figured I'd start off my virtual writing "career" with MY take on the story, from the viewpoint of my character. I have changed the names of most of the characters to ones that I feel are more usable for my tastes, and have altered the storyline a bit, though it follows the same general series of events.

The prologue is really short (I apologize!), but I should have the next few chapters uploaded fairly soon. They aren't always very long, but there are a BUNCH of them, so if a chapter seems kinda unproductive or lacking in length, be assured it will all fit eventually. I really hope you enjoy the story! If you could, PLEASE leave me some constructive criticism every now and then on ways that I can improve my writing, as that's what it's all about! I promise I won't be offended (I know some people are very protective when it comes to their writing), and I will apply what you all tell me to get better!

Now, without further ado, THE STORY!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**To Be Clear…**

Nobody likes to be thrown into a strange scenario without knowing all of the details first.

Well, yeah, but life's tough and you don't always get what you want.

Fortunately, I took it upon myself to clear some things up before we start.

You, an average resident on the planet of Earth, generally behave the same way as the other of the seven billion humans on planet Earth do. You wake up each morning in your safe, government-provided house. You slip your dainty little feet into those warm, protective slippers you love. As you shuffle into your kitchen each morn, somehow still whining about your being tired after a successful **nine hours **of sleep, you use your little robot-slaves of technology to heat you up a cup of refreshing coffee. You eat your hearty breakfast, which was grown or manufactured by someone else, until it is time for "work". You then hop into your *insert luxuriously convenient vehicle here* and drive to *insert first-world-problem related job here* on the comfortably paved roads that are provided to you. After your day of meaningless effort, you head back home in said vehicle, on said paved roads, to said comfy home.

Now, sure, there are taxes! And unpaid vacation time! And, Honey, Johnson's being a jerk at the office again! But guess what.

Cake. A deliciously, easy slice of cake compared to my world.

Have you ever been pulled out of bed in the middle of the night by a spider the size of your car and had to defend yourself with a mere pillow? Do you have an irrational fear of being blown to pieces when you step outside your front door? Do you get shot in the arm via arrow on a regular basis?

If you answered no, then I invite you to spend a day in MY world and call it hard.

I live in the mysterious land of Minecraftia. Is it a planet? Is it a continent? Is it a tiny, forgotten country in the middle of a vast, never-ending sea?

Nobody knows. Nobody who ventures far enough ever returns.

Now, you may have heard the tales of a man named Steve, who sent out journals of his adventures into space long ago. Thusly, you may recognize the name "Minecraftia" as that of the cubular, medieval land as he describes it. Things have changed a lot since then.

The world is not made of blocks anymore. The landscape has smoothed itself out into more smooth terrain. We have evolved our technology, however slightly. We have discovered some partial benefits of electricity, although it is used sparingly to conserve. We still power most everything by coal and redstone.

Now, that's not to say that we're THAT primitive. You may have heard of the epic tales of the Heroes of Old; of the great Blue Xephos, or of the might Honey Dew. Perhaps you're familiar with the infamous Seth Bling, or the beloved Captain of Sparkles. These awe-inspiring warriors shaped the world into its current state.

We now have advanced enough technology to construct crude machines. We can build cannons, and radar, and mechs. Again, however, only those fortunate to get their hands on enough resources can do this. No cars for the general public, or cell phones in everyone's hands. In fact, although we have what we have, this does nothing by way of stopping the hordes of creatures that invade in the night. We are still threatened by the daunting threat of imminent raid. Of a violent explosion that could end our life. Of an onslaught of arrows directly into our abdomens by a skeleton. And the worst past; now, they don't go away during the day. They are ALWAYS here. The zombies, the skeletons, the endermen, the spiders, the creepers; they have evolved to cope with what was once our only protection, the sun.

Anyway, as hard as it is to believe, that's not even our biggest problem right now. That's right, you heard me. War. As if we could afford any more danger in this apocalyptic world.

Basically, it's a two-sided war. You have the vile legion, led by Lord Herobrine himself, and then you have us, the Crafter's League. Herobrine, the feared lord of the monsters, has lived for hundreds of years. The corruption and wickedness from all of his uncanny consorts has drained out the pupils from his eyeballs, leaving only an eerie white glow in its place. Just to spite us, his followers (in ADDITION to the monsters at his command), wear white lenses over their eyes to look like him. That's right, people actually _volunteer _to join this crap! Freaky stuff, man. We, the Crafter's League, are ruled by Steve. Yes, Steve, the same man mentioned earlier. He, too, has lived for hundreds of years. Both still alive.

Anyway, Herobrine fights to rule the world, and we fight to keep it free. Pretty original story, eh?

So yeah. Glad I could clear some stuff up before I launch into the story of what happened to us.

Who is "us", you ask?

Well, shut up and be patient. You'll find out eventually.

…

Probably.

Hey, life's tough, remember?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, if you could leave a review with some constructive criticism, it'd be muchly appreciated! And I hope I've intrigued you to stick around for the rest of the story. :)

ALSO - you might notice the cover art for the story is a little...lacking. Basically, I want it to be a red arrow crashing down and cracking the floor, all with a black background. I know I'm a nooby at this stuff and I'm not very promising yet, but if anyone wants to make a BETTER version of it then please, I would really appreciate it! Rest assured I will give you credit and a shoutout!

Anyways, that will conclude my story for now. Thanks for reading! U R Here.


	2. Chapter 1 - Yuri

**Author's Comments: **Well, I was so excited about releasing the prologue that I figured I'd release the first chapter right away! This will help clear up exactly who Yuri is, and start off the epic journey! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Yuri**

What's funny about running for your life is that it gives you the ability to block out everything else. As your feet snap across sharp branches, as you bump your head against a sturdy tree log, as you tear off skin on your arm from grazing a spiny bush; you don't think "Oh, hey, that hurt I should examine the injury", you think "Oh sweet god RUN!"

Yeah… this was one of those moments.

I looked back at the group of invalids pursuing me. 2 creepers, an enderman… ooh, a spider jockey. That's rare. I whistled. However, I was brought back to my senses as an arrow whizzed past my head and into a trunk log beside me. Well then. Better go faster.

Now, normally this group of mobs would be like breakfast for me; just run up with my staff, swing up to knock the skeleton off of the spider, smack him into a creeper, grab the bow and shoot the other creeper, stab the spider with the staff, then blast the enderman with my arm cannon. Well, it just so turns out that I WAS having breakfast… or atleast, I WOULD be if these guys hadn't tried to kill me in my sleep. Which I guess is my fault for sleeping near the newest battleground. I'll add it to my "never do during an all-out war" list.

So yes, I WAS yanked out of bed with NO weapons, NO cloak, and, unfortunately, NO shoes. Gotta admit, they would be pretty useful right now. But, again, we're blocking that pain out.

I looked back again at the group. The enderman teleported somewhere…. And the jockey was gaining on me. The creepers were stuck in the back, so I wasn't too concerned with them at the time being.

A quick turn-around found the enderman ; rushing straight toward me to do a sucker-punch into my stomach to ensure a quick takedown. But what he didn't know was he was fighting _me._

With a jump, I vaulted over the enderman's awaiting fist and brought my own fist up into a jab to his jaw. Well, he didn't like THAT very much, so HE followed up with a kick to my spine. Well, to where my spine USED to be, anyway. Now I was crouched behind him. I brought my knee up between his legs. Hard.

Sucker crumpled to the ground faster than flies to a compost pile.

One down, three to go.

I whirled back around to find that the spider was about ten feet away, and the skeleton was reloading his bow. Sadly, reloading a bow takes time, and we didn't have time for that this morning. I was kinda hungry.

The OTHER sad thing is that you'd figure a skeleton, who's only power came from the delicately crafted bow in its hands, would keep a better grip **on** said bow. Well, you'd be mistaken. I leaped over the spider, plucking the bow right out of the skeleton's hands and landed on the ground in a kneel. I quickly shot the skeleton in the back, which sent him tumbling onto the wet grass. The spider turned and rushed back to me. A quick surveillance of the area showed an old tree a few feet to my left. I strafed to the tree and jumped up onto a low branch. Twisting around, I jumped from the tree and landed on the spider, jabbing my elbow into his back as hard as I could. This brought a hiss of pain from the spider's mouth, but other than that he seemed pretty much dead.

I stood back up quickly, not underestimating the creepers' speed and ability to catch up to us. Sure enough, they were fairly close. A few more feet and I'd find myself dead in a crater.

Using an old trick, I dove to the right of the right-most creeper and knelt down in front of him. There was a good seven to eight foot distance between the two, and sure enough, the one in front of me hissed, expanding his body ever slightly. I stood on one foot and turned, kicking hard into the creeper's chest. This launched him back into the other creeper, knocking him down. By then, it was too late. Much to the horror his friend laying under him, the creeper exploded, killing them both instantly.

I knelt back onto the wet, dew-filled grass and smirked as I let myself catch my breath. I was getting too reckless with these late-night missions.

Once I recovered, I stood up and walked over to the hammock where I had slept last night. One said was untied from the tree, laying messily across the lawn. I was behind a large military tank, which, thankfully, was ours. Now, when I say large, I mean **huge**. It was probably the side of… say… a school. The tank itself doesn't fire, but it serves as a giant hangar for our troops. The Crafter's Legion, that is.

Last night, we were heading to a large ravine to search for enemy traces when THEIR tank-hangar thing showed up. So, between the 2 tanks was a raging battlefield that has been going on since then. I fought for a bit, but I knew I needed rest, and trust me, these battles tend to take a while. I can't imagine how long it'd take if we both brought ALL of our troops to battle and had a duke-it-out-for-good kinda thing, but somehow I doubt either side is willing to do that.

I grabbed my cloak from a hook on the tree and slipped it on. Let me explain my gear.

I wear a white cloak that covers me from knee to head. The hood slips over my head and goes down to cover my eyes, with a red arrow pointing down at the top. The arrow is basically my insignia, although I don't know why. I guess it just comes naturally.

Anyway, from my knees down I wear brown pants and some battle shoes. My primary weapon is a long staff – well, not so much a staff as a pole – that I use kind of like a dual-sided, one-handed sword. A small switch on the side near my hand flips either up or down. If I flip it up, the staff splits into 2 pieces for dual-wield fighting. If I flip down, small blades pop out of both ends. The staff itself is sturdy enough to block incoming hits from swords, arrows, etc., and when I'm not using it to kill something or defend myself, it straps across my back.

My other favorite weapon is a small arm-cannon that fits onto my right hand. It goes from wrist to about midway to the elbow. On it is, again, a red arrow. And, if you believe me, it shoots red arrows made out of raw energy. That's pretty bad-A, if you ask me. There's also a small detachment at the bottom that I put my hand in and pull out a small scouter. The scouter is a maroon frame with a half-blue, half-red viewing glass. All of this was designed by my head engineer, Dev.

Let me introduce myself formally, now. I imagine your quite tired of trying to think up my image.

My name is Yuri Here. I am a general in Steve's Crafter's League; the HEAD general, in fact. I am second in command to Steve himself. I am 5 foot 11, brown hair that flops down naturally, Caucasian, male, and I don't mean to sound cocky, but I am a GREAT fighter.

I have no recollection of my parents; all I know is that Steve has raised me since childhood, and he refuses to tell me any more details then that. Just the same, I view him more as a mentor than a father figure.

For as long as I can remember, this war has raged on. Me and my best friend, Soupy, are the best warriors of our side. Before you judge me, give me time to explain this next sentence.

Soupy is a chicken.

Now, before you say "WHAT? Your best fighter is a CHICKEN?", know that he is only part chicken. Dev modified his DNA to be a humanoid chicken. He looks human, except for the feathers, and although he has hands, they are at the end of his wings, under. He has talons instead of feet, but he wears boots anyway. And he is probably the best ninja you will ever meat (no pun intended).

Ok, maybe it was.

Anyway, he's my best friend and a rocking fighter.

So that's me. You can stop asking, now.

Stuffing my feet into my shoes, I trotted over to the back door of the tank. I ducked into a few hallways until I got to Dev's lab. He had his back to the door, sitting in his rolley-chair and watching footage of how the battle was playing out.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little… nap?" he said, jokingly.

"Yeah yeah. Almost got killed out there. Last time I do that. How's the fight?"

"Well we appear to be about even in skill. Herobrine and Steve and locked into a serious fight in the middle of the field, as always," he snorted, pointing to a large monitor on his wall of, say, thirty more. Sure enough, there they were, duking it out just as they do every other battle. I seriously think they don't realize that they're evenly matched. Somehow that escapes them.

"How's Soupy holding up?" I asked, glancing around to try to find him.

"Pretty good. Monitor 3-A," he said, pointing again for my reference. He seemed to be doing pretty good, albeit a scratch or two. He wasn't dead, so that was good.

"Alright man, I'm heading out," I said, grabbing my staff and arm-cannon off the desk behind him. "You gonna bring that mech out and wreak some havoc?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Not just yet though. I want to see if it's…. necessary."

"Alright," I shrugged, patting him on the back. I'm going in." I pulled the hood over my eyes and ran down the hall. Sirens were going off everywhere, and fighters were running around the central hub like ants. I ran to the door and activated the panel. The door slowly opened, allowing me to see first-hand how the battle was playing out.

Arrows were whizzing everywhere, and warring bodies were like a sea of lice, trying to maul each other alive. I have to admit it's pretty gruesome. It's not like those videogames depict it, where you feel satisfaction over killing someone and then move along. No. The battleground smells of sweat and death, and it's not a pretty hunky-dory sight.

An arrow shot to my left, bringing me out of my thoughts. I plucked it out of midair and looked at it, then traced it to its source. The guy who shot it was looking at me with big eyes. I imagined there'd be tears in them, if he wasn't wearing one of those stupid lenses. I grinned and started walking towards him, and he honestly looked like he was going to crap himself. He slid the bow onto his back and unsheathed his sword, ready to defend himself. I lunged forward, rolled onto the ground, and brought my staff up into his awaiting sword. It pushed the sword up above his head, and I brought the metal staff up against his head. With a hollow _**CLUNK, **_he fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

I grinned again. So far so good.

* * *

Again, please don't hesitate to review with some helpful criticism, or send me some new cover art! :)

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it so far! U R Here.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Man with the Glove

FINALLY the next chapter. Sorry this took so long, now I understand why people have a hard time updating fanfics!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Man with the Glove

I immediately scanned the area for Soupy and found him to the right of the battlefield. I decided to team with him and end this battle quickly before those creeps had a chance to get down into that ravine. Before I continue with our slaughter, let me fill you in on exactly what the enemy's plans are.

Intel (and by intel I mean guys who sneak into their base and gather information) tells us that the Legion is working with a mysterious figure known as "The Oracle". We have little to know detail on him OR his intentions, and the most vivid description we have of him is "He's, like an Enderman, but he's not, like, a REAL enderman. Like he's tall and… endery."

I kid you not. Sometimes I think we should reduce Intel's salary.

Anyway, as far as we know he is loyal to Lord Herobrine. Their plan, or as much as we know about, is to gather items known as "Ender Seals", which, when combined, open some super portal somewhere that leads to the End. Now, I'm not sure if you've heard this, but the End is a BAD PLACE. Ender-freaks are EVERYWHERE. If you don't already know, wild Enderman won't usually attack you unless a) you hurt them, or b) you stare directly into their eyes. Doing any of these things will cause them to unhinge their jaw unnaturally low and shake. Then they kill you, no questions asked. Learned that one the hard way as a kid.

Anyway, because of this plan, OUR mission has been to find the Ender Seals BEFORE they get them, and to destroy them. Normal portals only require Eyes of Ender, which are easy as crud to make. But THIS portal allows those entities OUT of the End, and I don't know about you, but I don't want Ender Dragons flying around Minecraftia.

Unfortunately, we don't know much about these Seals other than what they look like, and we have exactly zero (0) of them in stock. The Legion has about 12, and, according to our sources, it takes 15 to summon them. Yeah… the League is a little late to the party. But we've jumped on the bandwagon recently, if it's any consolation!

So, basically this ravine is supposed to have one of said Ender Seals, and we don't want them to have it. We're selfish like that.

I started to strafe over to Soupy, avoiding the wild slashing of swords and streaking arrows. One guy saw me and apparently thought he could take me, which was a mistake for him. He tried to jab me in the stomach with his puny iron sword, but I smacked his wrist with my staff and then swung back up with it, catching him in the face. He landed backwards, hard, and at first I thought he was going to give up. Nope. He ran towards me, now completely unarmed, and I admit kind of admired that kind of determination. But, then again, if you're stupid enough to rush ME with no weapon, you kind of had this coming to you. I kicked him in the chest, and then cracked my staff down on his back. In this game, you only got two strikes before you were out, and he was no acception.

I finally got to Soupy, who was defending himself from incoming fire. Soupy, if I haven't said before, is what I comically call him "The Chicken Ninja". Our tech, Indev, fused his DNA with a chicken after he got seriously wounded in battle a few years back. That was when we had first met. He was now a humanoid bird-thing, as I call him, but he's a really cool guy and he doesn't mind joking around about it. It is what it is, you know?

His attacks are usually dealt from his katana, his powerful punches, or the throwing knives he keeps in a pouch that slings around his shoulder. Very ninja-like.

We got back to back, using his katana and my staff to block incoming attacks.

"How you holdin' up?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"Oh…you know… the usual," he jested. "Could use a break though. Been out here for a while, and the heat is starting to take its toll on me. Where the heck have YOU been?"

I smirked. "Oh, you know, nappin. Got woken up by some angry creepers." Soupy smiled morbidly as he automatically realized their fate.

"I take it you gave them the breakfast package?"

"Well, yeah. Weren't too happy about it, though."

"Yeah, well, not everyone in this war can take a nap whenever they want, you jerk."

At this point, the archers realized their arrows weren't infiltrating our almost impenetrable weapon shield, so the swordsmen started coming in.

"Battle position," I whispered back to him. "Which one ya wanna pull on these guys?"

"Hm…. How about Alpha 1? We haven't done that one in a while."

"Sounds good. Follow my lead."

Putting my staff out in front of me, I twirled the staff around in my hands for a second, then whipped it around and cracked the guy in front of my in the wrist. He instantly dropped the sword, yelping in pain. I crouched down and Soupy jumped onto my head, then leapt up and barraged the guy with ninja throwing knives. One down.

Landing on the ground, he pulled out his katana as I turned around. We were back to back again.

"Ok… GO!" I shouted.

I don't want to call it a slaughter, but… well; actually that's exactly what it was. Within seconds they were all either disarmed, unconscious, or in some other way injured.

Let me explain something right off the bat. I do not care for death. Now, you may be saying "Dude, like, it's a war bruh! You have to kill them all with your bare hands!" And I realize that we're in a war and that I'm a skilled fighter and all, but I gotta tell you, if someone killed ME, I wouldn't be very happy about it. I know they're evil and all, but I only save death for rare occasions or by accident.

After all, it's not their fault they have to face _me_.

After we had dispatched the crowd of swordsman, those who weren't bloody on the ground turned and fled the battle. Neither of us had suffered any damage from the fray, although Soupy had a scratch down his back, presumably from earlier in the battle.

"Well, I guess we still got it," he grinned.

"Yeah," I chuckled out. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow as a reward."

The chicken and the cloaked-assassin.

Zeth couldn't tear his eyes from the scene that lay before him. He watched interestedly as these two warriors tore through eight of his men without breaking a sweat.

Truth be told, he was a little embarrassed. Signing up for the Imperial Legion wasn't as easy as walking up and filling out paperwork. You had to pass multiple tests of endurance and strength. You had to show cunning, and know basic alchemy and survival skills. To think that eight of the men who had endured the dreadful tests had just been taken out by a pajama-wearing-freak and his mutated bird pet.

Now, Zeth wasn't an ordinary fighter. Just as Yuri was Steve's right-hand-man, Zeth was Herobrine's. He had proven himself on multiple occasions to be able to maneuver himself out of danger, whether by brains or by force. So he wasn't ready to let his men suffer like this.

He fitted the glove on his right hand so it was in the right position and aligned his fingers. Instantly, the small aperture on his palm opened up.

He aimed right at the two men. This would end quickly.

"Hey I'm gonna head back to base for a few minutes. This battle looks like it's almost over anyway, and I haven't sat down for hours now," Soupy informed Yuri.

"Alright man, I've got it here," I said. Even as the words left my mouth, I knew it was there. I felt and heard it before I could see it. I instinctively tackled Soupy to the ground and rolled back. As we hit the ground, a huge beam of light shot directly over us and impacted onto a boulder behind us, instantly shattering as if it was nothing more than a lump of glass.

"Still want me to go?" Soupy asked uncomfortably?

"Psh, I got this," I said smugly. "Probably just another freak with a big gun and a little brain." Soupy grinned me.

"Alrighty, see you back at base later for lunch." Soupy turned and trotted towards the tank. "And don't come back with any holes in ya!"

"Didn't plan on it!" I laughed. As soon as my friend was out of sight, I turned to see who had done the disrespectful deed. I instantly saw who the target had to have been, judging by trajectory and angle. A man, a little shorter than himself, was standing on the ramp in front of the Legion's tank. He wore dark blue pants with a sleeveless blue vest, and he had some kind of small turban on that covered his mouth and the top of his head. He had a darker skin complexion, and fitted onto his right hand was a glove. It was easy to tell that the shot had been fired from the glove; there was a trail of smoke fuming out of it, and near his palm there was an opening in it that was glowing.

Raising my right arm, I shot out an arrow (yes, one of the cool red plasma ones), aiming to miss, right under his feet. Apparently, he didn't know I had projectiles, because his eyes grew about twenty-percent bigger and he stumbled to move out of the way. I instantly knew by the way he wore his glove that he wasn't just some punk kid; he was good.

My suspicions were confirmed when he leaped onto the battlefield, tore through three of our men, and brought his fist up to smash me under the chin. Unfortunately for him, I'm Yuri Here, and I don't plan chin-shots. I dodged back as he brought his glove up and twirled around to pound him in the stomach with my staff. As soon as he hit the ground, he was back on his feet again. Now this guy I liked.

I heard some kind of charging noise in his glove, and before I knew it he had punched me REALLY hard in the arm. Fortunately for me, it only grazed me, but I knew that if that attack had fully connected, my arm would have been rendered useless for the rest of the fight. I brought the staff down under his feet to trip him, but he jumped over it and kicked me in the knee. I collapsed, surprised he had been able to out-maneuver me like that, but again, I'm not just your average soldier. As soon as he stood over me and pulled his glove-hand out so as to shoot the finishing shot, I had jammed my staff up to the glove. It made a loud CLANG noise when I hit it, which surprised me. The glove was obviously made of some kind of sturdy metal then the usual leather. Which means Lord Herobrine trusted this kid with some pretty expensive equipment.

The glove gave off a few sparks, and using this as a distraction I whacked his shins with my staff. THAT had to have hurt. He fell forward, then rolled and got back up, but by then I was standing again too. He shot a bolt of fire from the glove, which I deflected with my staff. It smashed into the hillside over on the side, exploding and setting the grass ablaze. This, too, caught him off guard. I used this as an opportunity to smash him in the side of the head with the staff.

Now he knows King Steve trusts ME with some pretty expensive equipment.

I have to say, when the siren went off to alert all of Herobrine's troops to retreat, I was pretty disappointed. Even though I obviously had the high-ground in skill, the kid wasn't half bad. He was easily the best fighter I'd come across on Herobrine's side, which I guess isn't saying much, but atleast it meant they had lost and we could get down into that ravine to dig around.

He glared up at me, then nodded and jumped straight up in the air. Holy crow, can that kid jump! He landed behind me, and before I could turn to smash him again with the rod, he had taken off towards the enemy base. I turned to watch him go.

Well, some faith in humanity restored, I guess.

I turned back to our base. Time to go get a cup of Joe.

Zeth trudged uncertainly down the hall towards Herobrine's office. He knew they had lost the battle, but they had recovered the Ender Seal, and he had dispatched quite a few of Steve's men.

Herobrine was sitting at his desk waiting for him when he walked in. His bright white eyes glowed at him as Zeth took a seat in front of him.

"You called me up?" Zeth asked.

"Ah, yes… Zeth," sighed Herobrine. "The mission was a huge success! We have lost a few of our troops, but the Ender Seal has been recovered from the old ruins down in the ravine, and we can add that to our collection." Herobrine paused. "I happened to stumble upon some of the recordings from today's battle."

"And, sir?"

"Well, it appears you had some trouble out there today, soldier." Herobrine snapped, and a projection buzzed to life on the wall behind him. On it was a clip of his battle with the cloaked man. Zeth stared at the screen uneasily before turning his attention back to Herobrine.

"Yes, sir… that guy is really good."

"Do you know who that is?" Zeth shook his head. "That's Yuri Here, Steve's right-hand man. He is easily the best fighter of the entire League, just as you are mine." Herobrine shook his head. "But that doesn't mean you can LOSE to this man. No. I trained you better than that." Herobrine's eyes felt like they were burning a hole into Zeth's soul.

"Try not to let it happen again. Zeth."

"Yes sir. Next time we fight, he's mine." Herobrine, satisfied, turned his chair around to face the projection again, which was Zeth's signal to leave. As he started down the hallway to his quarters, he grumbled under his breath.

"I don't care who he is. He and his bird friend will both die."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will hopefully come out soon!


End file.
